


we are the hungry ones

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mating, Parasite Kaz, absolute indulgence, demon V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: Sometimes the demon comes at night.





	we are the hungry ones

**Author's Note:**

> One last little contribution to VKaz week for the "a faraway place" prompt. Indulging myself, as always.

Sometimes the demon comes at night, heavy and damp, dripping with blood and ichor.

The monster is waiting, with glowing eyes in the darkness that can see all of the demon’s sins, the hands that gripped his arm as they choked, the splinters of skull in his hair, the scorched fat sprayed on his hands. The good man shattered and stitched together under the serpent’s hide.

“Kaz,” growls the demon as he crawls on the bed, soaking the sheets in blood and swamp water. It’s all the demon knows; death, and his mate.

“V,” breathes the monster before he’s crushed under the weight of a body built to be a weapon.

They aren’t sure why it started happening. Repeated exposure to the mist, to Quiet, to the bodily fluids of Skulls. They never checked with a doctor. Does it even matter?

They aren’t looking to fix this.

V’s horn is longer, curved upwards and sharp like an obsidian blade. The blood of hundreds sticks to him, metallic and sour. His mouth is wide, lined with jagged rows of fangs that he buries in Kaz’s shoulder as he positions himself to mount him.

Violence triggers dissociation. Dissociation triggers the demon. The demon only knows how to crush and own.

Kaz has no trigger. Needs no trigger. He used to wear his sunglasses as protection. He still does, but he’s protecting everybody else from what he’s become.

Protecting their failsafe, their secret, their trump card.

Kaz screams when V enters him, and he grips him with both arms - the human one, and the one made of poison and smoke and rust. They rut like the animals they are, mated for life under a bloody scalpel. Blood and tears slough off their bodies, revealing the men underneath once more.

The demon claims his monstrous mate with his fruitless, poisoned seed. Their union will never bear a child, but thousands of them, ready to die. True revenge. A better future.

“Thank you,” breathes Venom in Kaz’s ear as the demon leaves him, as Kaz’s phantom limbs dissolve and the glow of his eyes dims.

“I love you,” whispers Kaz against the slowly receding horn, kissing the fresh blood off his scars.

They hold in the filthy sheets, kissing and caressing their other selves back to sleep. Until next time.

They will never tell. The only one who needs to know is the most monstrous of them all, and the man with so many faces he forgot his own will never reveal their secret, either.

One day, the demon and the monster will be there to save Venom and Kaz from their fate, and finally set them both free.

For now, they hide their monsters inside themselves, and bide their time. There is no hurry when you don’t know if you can even die anymore. There is no urgency when your mate is sleeping soundly at your side, holding you against the nightmares.

There is only the knowledge of the future they will get to see, together, against all odds.


End file.
